


Downspiral

by Kisuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, F/M, Hair, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Lotor wanted the world with Allura. Life isn't so generous.





	Downspiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



**Kiss**  
  
The taste of her lips is chapped, delicate, yet sweet like mellow fruit. She smiles into the kiss, and so does he. Joined as they are, they will truly achieve a world of long forthcoming peace and prosperity.  
  
She is a princess, but Allura is not _any_ princess. She is a strong Altean. She shares the most in common with him. Her scent isn’t sunshine and flowers: she smells like dust, oil, and starlight far beyond his reasonable expectations.  
  
Lotor expects nothing less from the woman that will be his queen. After all, her hands must work next to his.  
  
**Broken**  
  
In part, he didn’t know how to handle her rejection. Allura is resolute, unyielding. She is fierce despite his coaxing to sway her back to his side. The Altean of his colony shattered the foundations of everything he held dear.  
  
His father, his claim to rule, the shattering of everything he had worked towards—nothing quite hurt this much. Her betrayal of belief in him was insurmountable; he had been truthful to her about his desire to create peace, move on from harnessing raw power.  
  
Most of all, he truly had loved her.  
  
Would the universe never truly love him?  
  
**Power**  
  
Soaring through the quintessence reminds him of stroking Allura’s hair.  
  
Quintessence is as pure and flexible as Allura’s soft, long hair. She had allowed him to run his hands through her tresses. Feel the way her hair flowed down her back gracefully and caress his skin.  
  
Allura’s hair smelled sweet like dulcet fruit; the quintessence tasted like raw, unabashed energy.  
  
Her hair was fine yet perfectly pleasant; quintessence ravished his body, shocking each nerve of his body.  
  
Both gave him chills down his spine.  
  
But as it was, both Allura’s lovely hair and quintessence easily slipped through his grasping fingers.


End file.
